It's Complicated BL
by Flix
Summary: Nathaniel, un pauvre innocent en amour avec un certain rebelle... Pairing : Castiel x Nathaniel, /- fluff
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated – Chapter 1**

Ça fait déjà quelques années que mes sentiments envers celui que j'ai choisis dures. Pourrais- je me retenir encore longtemps ? À chaque fois que je vois ses beaux cheveux de couleur rouge, mon cœur ne veut cesser de battre comme un malade. Mais bien sûr, je dois revenir sur terre, car je sais très bien que cette relation est et restera, impossible...

Il était là, à regarder la vue de la ville endormie. Il se retourne soudainement et marche lentement vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras... il me chuchote des mots doux...il m'embrasse aussi passionnément que la couleur de ses cheveux... Et il sonne ?!

Je me réveille en sursaut, triste de quitter ce merveilleux rêve. Je décidai de me lever de mon lit tout douillet pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur mes doux cheveux blonds. Une fois séché, je mis une chemise blanche, une cravate bleuté et des jeans. Je pris rapidement mes cahiers et me dépêcha à aller à mon école, le lycée Sweet Armoris. J'aime arriver tôt à l'école pour terminer des paperasses que je n'ai pas terminées la veille. En arrivant, j'espérais le voir là, en train de m'attendre. Mais, je dois rester à la réalité. Le rebelle ne m'aimerait jamais.

Ne vous faites pas d'idées ! Moi, Nathaniel n'est pas gay ! Lui, il est juste spécial un point c'est tout. En rentrant dans le lycée, je suis directement aller dans le bureau du déléguer ( moi !) et j'ai travaillé . Peu de temps après, je voyais Melody entrer.

- Salut Nath !

- Bonjour

- Tu travailles encore sur ce dossier ?

- Mais tu sais, il le faut !

Et je me reconcentra sur mon travail. J'ai finalement tout terminé juste avant la première cloche. Je me dépêchai à ma première période de cours de la journée. Quand je rentrais dans la classe, Iris m'a sauté au cou.

- Nath ! T'étais où ce matin ?

- Je travaillais.

- Tu travailles trop ! Détend toi un peu pour faire changement! On dine ensemble se midi hein ?

- Oui,oui ! Inquiète toi pas.

Après cette conversation avec ma meilleure amie, Iris, je rejoignis ma place. Le cours commença normalement lorsque mon rebelle rentra brutalement dans la classe.

- Monsieur Castiel, dit l'enseignant, encore en retard à mon cours. Aller voir la directrice pour un mot d'absence. Nathaniel, accompagnez le s'il vous plait.

Je rougis et marmonna un petit «oui monsieur» doux. Je sortis donc de la classe, à mes côtés, le garçon de mes rêves, fantasmes et folies. Mon cœur palpitait. Que faire? Ok, ok, essayer dcalme toi et essai d'être neutre.

- Alors Castiel, pourquoi est tu toujours si en retard ?, dis-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid

-...

- Ah bon, très intéressant, dis-je avec inconfort.

Ce fut très silencieux. Puis, il me dit soudainement :

- Je suis obligé de signer ce mot d'absence ?

- Oui, car tu habites seul donc tu as la responsabilité de le signer.

- Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas sur une même longueur d'onde toi et moi, mais est-ce que tu peux le laisser passer pour une fois, s'il te plait…?

« oui bien sûr mon amour ! » pensai- je.

- Bi..bien sûr que non tu le sais !

- Et si je te fais passer un bon temps, tu acceptes ?

Attend un peu...QUOI ?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Complicated – Chapter 2**

- Et si je te fais passer un bon temps, tu acceptes ?

- …attend un peu... quoi ?

- Mais ça, c'est pour tous les mots d'absence pour le reste du mois ou… quelque chose de ce genre.

- QUOI ?

Un bon temps ? Pas que je ne le désire pas, mais tout de même, QUOI ? Je restai figé pour un temps non définis avec la bouche grande ouverte, le temps que j'organise mes pensées qui étaient actuellement dans un bordel et chaos quasi-total.

Castiel soupira, s'approcha et m'embrassa. J'essayais de le repousser mais c'était inutile. Ses bras m'entouraient déjà et il était trop fort. Je me laissai donc emporté dans un coin sombre et perdu du lycée que même moi j'ignorais.

Je sentais sa langue tourner autour de la mienne passionnément. Je me sentais si bien. Après tant d'années à espérer se jour. Je pouvais sentir son souffle, ses lèvres, ses mains qui entourait mes hanches. Soudainement, sa main se glissa en dessous de ma chemise. Pour une raison inconnue ( qui est probablement parce que je l'aime ), je le laissa faire. Ensuite, il descendit un peu, un peu plus. Puis, il apporta sa tête proche de mon oreille pour me murmurer d'une voix suave :

- Nathaniel, tu bande...

Ses mots résonnèrent dans mon oreille et la chaleur de ses paroles se promenèrent dans mon corps en chaleur. Ses lèvres descendirent alors pour embrasser mon cou qui était exposé. Après avoir lentement baissé mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, il commença à me toucher intimement, ce fut comme si je venais d'atterrir au paradis. Le fait qu'il me touchait si intimement n'était pas juste acceptable, c'était merveilleux !

- Cas...ah...je vais...ah…

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à chaque mouvement qu'il exécutait en dessous de ma ceinture.

- Laisse-le sortir, je pouvais sentir son sourire mesquin.

- Je...ngh… Ah…

Après cette scène d'éjaculation et de nombreux baisés passionnées, il retira ça main pleine de substance blanche et le licha.

- Castiel !

Je regardai autour de moi pour retrouver ce liquide un peu partout sur mon corps. Rougissant, je baissai immédiatement mon regard

- Je vais te nettoyer...

Et il commença à tout licher pour ne pas laisser de preuve

- Castiel, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai fait passer un bon temps alors plus de signature de mots d'absence pendant le reste du mois.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était trop beau s'il l'aurait fait avec des sentiments romantiques envers moi. On retourna en classe et se reparla plus.

La matinée fut longue et ce qui s'était passé me tourmente encore. Au midi, Iris s'est complètement ravagée sur moi. On est allé diner ensemble et pars la suite, je suis allé faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, j'ai soudainement repérer une petite marque rouge -bleutée sur mon cou. « Ne me dis pas que...OH MON DIEU, IL M'A MARQUÉ !?»Je restais figé devant la glace à contempler cette marque. Que faire ? La meilleure solution était d'essayer de la cacher en espérant que personne ne la remarquera, ce que je fis.

- Pourquoi t'essai de cacher la marque que j'ai pris plaisir de faire sur ton beau cou de couleur neige ?

Je me retournai vivement pour retrouver Castiel accoter sur le cadre de porte, observant ma personne.

- Ben c'est que... Je... , les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de ma bouche.

- Ou, tu veux que je remette ça ?

- Non ! Je veux dire, on est à l'école et...

- Oh ? Alors tu es en train d'insinuer que je peux le refaire dans un endroit plus intime ?

- PLAIT - IL ?

Le rebelle s'avança et me câlina jusqu'à je le repousse.

- Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire je dois y aller, attend moi dans la cour après l'école.

Sur ce murmure, il me mordit le bout de mon oreille et s'en alla. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Cela peut-il dire qu'on est...des amants ?!

Tout ça s'est passé trop rapidement. C'est louche un peu. J'allais sortir quand je vis le rebelle et Lysandre en train de parler. Je me suis vite caché. Pur réflexe. Involontairement, j'écoutai leur conversation.

- Je te jure, se plan pour plus signer ses foutus mots d'absence marche à merveille !

- Oui, mais tu ne penses pas que si il t'a laissé le toucher comme ça si facilement, c'est peut-être la preuve qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Marmonna Lysandre tout gentiment

- Lui et moi ? Tu es fou ou quoi? Je niaise avec ce gars ! Rien de sérieux ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous ! Et s'il m'aimait vraiment, ça rend tout cela encore plus souffrant pour lui donc, plus de plaisir pour moi, et Castiel ricana diaboliquement.

- Tu es un beau dégelasse, je m'en vais ! Dit Lysandre en s'éloignant.

- Tss ...

Castiel regarda ses pieds, puis autour de lui et posa son regard où je m'étais caché d'une manière perplexe… Mais il ne pouvait plus me voir, car je m'étais déjà enfui en larmes chaudes pleines de peine et de haine.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Complicated- Chapter 3

Pourquoi ? C'est injuste dans tellement de sens! Par pur réflexe, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ma maison. Je me foutais des cours, je me foutais de l'école (ok, j'ai appelé l'école pour dire que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je devais quitter l'école) et puis surtout, je me foutais de Castiel. Je commençai par me réfugier dans ma chambre pour vider tout l'eau de mon corps par des larmes chaudes. Malgré tous ses évènements, je ne pouvais pas décrocher de mon rebelle. Je l'aimais trop, mais il fallait que je l'oubli, cet amour était banni à jamais d'exister, mes théories viennent d'être confirmées et cela est triste. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je devais le rencontrer dans la cour après l'école…mais je ne compte pas retourner au lycée après tout ce brouhaha. Je me couchai dans mon lit tôt en pensant désespérément que le sommeil va m'aider à combattre ce virus qui s'appelle l'amour.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai d'une paresse incroyable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voulais pas aller à l'école, mais avec mon absence de hier, j'ai sûrement du travail à rattraper dans mon bureau de déléguer. Je fis ma routine matinale et marcha à l'école en pensant comment je pourrais me sortir de ce débarras.  
>Arrivé à l'école, je regardai autour. Il n'était pas là et c'est mieux comme ça. Je m'infiltrai dans l'école comme un espion qui voulait absolument ne pas se faire repérer. J'arrivai à la porte du bureau, l'ouvrit lentement et la referma rapidement en regardant le couloir par la petite fenêtre qui était associée à la porte. « C'est bon, il n'est pas là! ». Je fermai le store sur cette fenêtre et soupira d'un soulagement.<br>« Alors... Puis-je savoir qui essai tu d'éviter comme ça ?»  
>Je fis un sursaut pour voir Castiel si proche de ma figure. Je retournai ma tête pour lui faire face<br>«Castiel je...»  
>Et il avança sa tête pour me donner un baiser. Mon corps s'enflamma directement au contact de ses lèvres dures, mais si chaudes sur les miennes, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser prendre dans son jeu, surtout pas après ce qu'il a dit hier. Pour qui il me prend ce mec là ? Je ne suis pas le genre à être facile ! Je le repoussai violemment et essuya mes lèvres avec le bout de ma manche et criai :<br>«Touche moi pas !»  
>Il a eu un moment de silence... Puis Castiel le brisa en murmurant :<br>«Nath, tu... pleures?!  
>-Appelle moi pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille et va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir en ce moment ! »<br>Il devait partir, sinon, je me laisserais encore emporter par son charme comme l'autre fois... Il me répondit tout aussi fortement en agrippant mon bras :  
>« Pourquoi t'étais pas là hier ? J'ai attendu à la grille jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir !»<br>Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Je n'osais pas regarder dans ses beaux yeux gris captivants.  
>« Je... ne me sentais pas bien.<br>- Tu mens…  
>-Va-t'en !<br>Je le pris par le collet de sa veste, ouvrai la porte et le jeta en dehors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir, j'entendais juste les coups de Castiel sur la porte et sa voix dire des choses du genre « Laisse-moi entrer, j'ai pas terminer de te parler». Je murmura :  
>«Je m'excuse Castiel, mais si tu restes, je vais me faire mal...»<br>Je m'isolai dans le coin de mon bureau en petit bonhomme et pleura encore plus fort. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ...?

Le bruit terminé, j'assumai que Castiel était parti. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits et me relavai en essuyant mes larmes séchées. Concentre-toi bon sang Nathaniel ! Tu ne peux pas toujours me laisser emporter pas toutes ses histoires mon vieux ! En plus, tu dois terminer tous les dossiers qui se sont empilé hier. Je suis allé voir sur ma table mon travail quand j'ai aperçus une note à coter de mon travail terminer et organisé. La note disait :  
>{ Nathaniel,<br>Je me suis surprise quand j'ai su que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Pour ton recouvrement, je me suis permis de terminer ton travail. Tu m'en dois une maintenant !

Mélodie}

Ah, sacré Mélodie ! Elle est vraiment une fille extra. Je devrais la remercier plus tard et peut-être lui rendre l'appareil d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au moins, elle m'a rendu d'une meilleure humeur .C'est vrai, ma journée doit continuer malgré tout cela. Je suis plus fort que ça et je refuse de succomber à ses désirs et séductions !  
>Après cette motivation soudaine, je suis sorti de mon bureau souriant quand j'ai vu un garçon m'attendre. Qui ça pouvais bien être ? Pas Castiel j'espère ! Il y a un seul moyen de le savoir, je m'avançai vers la personne en question et dit avec étonnement :<br>«Alexy ?!»


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Complicated – Chapter 4**

«Salut Nathaniel !

- Bonjour Alexy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Bon écoute, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, est- ce que c'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Castiel ?

- Pardon ?!

- Non, non inquiète toi pas, je vous ai observé, il n'y a pas de rumeurs.

- Ah ouf...attend, tu nous as… observé…? (o_O)

- Oui et on dirait que les choses tournes mal.»

Je soupirai et m'accotai sur le mur en croisant mes bras et en regardant le sol et répondit d'une manière froide :

«Merci de me dire ce que je sais déjà…

- Je suis ici pour te proposer un plan pour qu'il revienne à toi.

- J'apprécie ce que tu veux faire pour moi, mais cela ne te concerne pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tu peux te mêler des vies amoureuses de ceux qui ont une attirance pour le même sexe et puis, je pris une pause en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et terminai ma phrase, j'essaie de l'oublier pour le moment.

- D'accord, il s'approcha et me murmura ; si tu changes d'avis, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.»

Et il me donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de gambader gaiment vers son casier.

Qu'est- ce qui vient de se passer? C'est bizarre…Non, la situation dans laquelle je me suis involontairement mise est bizarre. Que va-t-il arriver de moi ?

L'avant-midi passa en un clin d'œil, si rapidement que je ne vis pas le temps passer. On était déjà rendu à la pause de midi ! Il me semble que les journées sont moins longues ses temps si, mais bon, j'assume que ce n'est pas si grave. Iris est venue vers moi pour qu'on dine ensemble comme d'habitude, mais j'ai dû refuser, car j'ai encore certaines choses à régler dans ma tête qui portent encore à confusion et tristesse. Je m'installai dans mon coin préférer de la cour (en dessous d'un cerisier situé dans le coin de la cour, juste assez loin pour avoir la paix) et commença à manger. Il faisait d'une température parfaite, le soleil était rayonnant et un vent tiède me frôla le visage maintes fois. Après m'avoir rassasié, je m'endormi. Je rêvais à Castiel qui me câlinait et qui m'embrassait le cou. Je me sentais si bien et confortable, comme si ma tête était accoté sur un oreiller...un oreiller ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et la première chose que je vis, c'était la face de Castiel qui me regardait avec des gros yeux. J'étais enlacé dans ses bras et ma tête posé sur son épaule. À ce moment, je me dis « Mais il est partout ce mec ou quoi ? ».

« Oh, tu dors plus ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi ? Je passais par-là, je t'ai vu dormir et quand je suis arrivé proche de toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil ! Alors j'ai assumé mes responsabilités...

- Quelle responsabilité ?

- Ma responsabilité de m'occuper de toi et de te tenir compagnie bien sûr.

-Me...tenir compagnie ?!». Je rougis et m'éloigna de lui. Il roula ses yeux et tendait ses bras en ma direction en disant à voix basse :

«Allez fais pas ton timide, approche toi un peu.

- …non». Il se leva soudainement et me dit d'un ton agressif :

«Pourquoi est tu rendu froid avec moi ?

- J'ai mes propres raison !»

Je pris mes choses et commença à marcher. Je l'entendais me suivre donc j'ai décidé de marcher plus vite. Il me suivait toujours « pourquoi est tu aussi persistant ?! » Ses mots commencèrent à hanter ma tête. Tout semblait si compliquer quand pourtant, ça devait être simple, je l'aime, il ne m'aime pas fin de l'histoire. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Soudain, Castiel me pris par le bras et m'entraina vers un coin noir et isoler de la cours. Le rebelle me plaqua contre le mur de brique rouge et avec une main, emprisonna mes poignets ensemble au-dessus de ma tête afin que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Il était vraiment proche de moi.

«Recule tu me gêne.» Je dis ses paroles en retournant ma tête pour ne pas lui faire face. Il prit mon menton et m'embrassa passionnément. Je voulais me libérer, mais j'étais pris au piège et il était trop fort . En plus, je me sentais trop faible pour me battre.

Sa main descendit rapidement jusqu'à défaire ma ceinture. Il commença à me toucher encore plus intensément qu'il l'a fait la première fois. Contre la volonté de mon cerveau, je devenais aussi dur que de la roche avec toute cette excitation et cette torture. Avec la voix qui me restait, je dis :

«J'espère que tu ...Ah... ne compte pas ...aller jusqu'au bout.

- En fait, j'espère beaucoup de toi Nathaniel…

- Sal...ah !»

Le plus qu'il me touchait, le plus mon corps s'enflamma. Tant de plaisir non désiré. Soudainement, il me retourna. «Attends il va quand même pas...».

Cela à commencer quand j'ai entendu Castiel défaire sa propre ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Puis, j'ai senti le bout de quelque chose de gros et dur toucher et frotter mon entrée. Elle me pénétra très lentement, mais pas trop loin.

«Non... NON, pense y même pas, vite, sort la ! S'il te plait... !»

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de sortir de mes yeux rougis. Je marmonnai :

«Pourquoi Castiel? Pourquoi aller si loin si tu veux juste jouer avec moi! Si tu la rentre complètement, je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

J'étais à bout de mes force, je n'avais plus le courage de crier à l'aide. Quelle torture de sa part. Mon Castiel, devenu ainsi, j'étais déçu. Je ressentais plus rien, j'entendais plus rien. Tout était vide.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's complicated- Chapter 5**

Je me réveillai avec paresse pour me rendre compte que j'étais chez moi, dans mon lit confortable. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement et sa lumière orangée envahissait ma chambre.

«Alors tout ça était un rêve, me dis-je à voix basse et en serrant ma poitrine.

- Qui te dit que c'était un rêve ?»

Je me levai en sursaut pour voir Castiel assis sur la bordure de mon lit en admirant le coucher de soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air peiné et me dis :

«Après notre, bien...tu sais quoi, tu as crié et tu t'es évanoui. En tout cas, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, je ne compte pas te déranger plus longtemps.»

Il se leva, déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres secs et s'en alla. Ceci me fit rougir. Il partit sans que je puisse répondre. Plus tard, ma mère est venue me voir.

« Maman, comment suis- je ici ? Il est tard, est-ce que j'ai manqué des cours ? » Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de manquer de l'école. À ce rythme, la direction va me retirer de mon poste de délégué général !

Elle m'a répondu :

«Nathaniel, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge est venu te porter en m'expliquant que tu t'es évanoui. Je pense que c'est le jeune homme qui viens de partir.»

Il est venu me porter ? Je suis certain que ça fait partie de son, soit disant, «plan». Je décidai donc de me reposer afin de faire un retour en force !

Le soleil du matin me réveilla et il était plus rayonnant que jamais. Je fis ma petite routine du matin, soit disant prendre une douche et m'habiller. En descendant pour déjeuner, ma mère m'avait expliqué que je m'étais évanouie dû à un surplus de travail et de stress. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné du dernier fait considérant tous les évènements qui se son produit durant la dernière semaine ? Par contre, je ne pouvais pas comprendre la première raison, pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir travaillé autant ses temps si, une fois de plus, à cause des évènements qui se sont produit dernièrement. Dès que j'ai terminé de manger, je me dirigeai vers le lycée. «Je devrais peut-être dire merci à Castiel, c'est lui qui m'a porté chez moi…»

En traversant le portail de l'école, je le vis assis sur un banc. Je courus vers lui. Il me remarqua et écrasa sa clope. Je lui dis :

«Euh Castiel, écoute, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir porté chez moi hier... J'apprécie beaucoup…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu venais de t'évanouir à moitié nu devant moi, il dit avec un sourire dans le coin.

-J… Je n'ai par contre pas apprécié la partie avant ! C'est du viol ! »

Je rougis énormément avec des larmes aux yeux me rappelant des évènements de hier. Son visage s'assombri et il me dit d'un ton monochrome :

« Inquiète toi pas Nath, je ne te dérangerai plus, désoler de t'avoir fait pleurer…»

Il se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la cour. Soudainement, je me sentis si loin de lui, il était r froid, si froid. Habituellement, il m'aurait dragué ou m'aurais embrassé... Attend un instant, pourquoi je m'en souci tant ?

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je réalisai que, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je l'aime malgré moi, malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait et j'essayerais de reprendre son attention.

La journée commença. Une matinée assez ennuyeuse. En deuxième période, mon rebelle était assis devant moi. Je le contemplais de derrière, comme si je ne pouvais plus être proche de lui. Il envahissait ma pensée encore plus qu'avant, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. C'est vrai que j'ai été froid en premier, mais j'avais jamais imaginé comment une petite phrase comme celle-là pouvait autant me rendre triste. Est- ce que Castiel ressentait ce que je ressens en ce moment quand j'étais froid avec lui ? Je me sens si cruel, mais je ne comprends pas, il a pourtant dit qu'il jouait avec moi, alors pourquoi ...

Je devais lui poser directement la question. C'était la seule façon de savoir. Aurais-je le courage de le confronter ? Et s'il me rejette encore une fois ? Je suis si désespéré, je le veux à coter de moi, mais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne changerai pas ma situation. Je dois prendre action. Je devrai trouver un bon moment où il pourra me répondre honnêtement. Le midi arriva et j'allai diner avec Iris. Je décidai de faire mon mouvement. J'y ai réfléchit et je suis prêt à tout.

- Iris ?

- Ouai quoi Nath ?

- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver Alexy ?


	6. Chapter 6

**It's complicated Chapter 6**

Après beaucoup de recherche, je trouvai Alexy proche de la cage d'escalier. Il écoutait de la musique en lisant un livre. Quand il me vit, il afficha un sourire satisfait et mesquin.

«Alors, tu as finalement décidé de faire recours à mes services ?

- Ouai… »

Pas que je le voulais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pensais-je.

«Nathaniel, dis-moi, quelle est la raison pourquoi tu es venu me voir? Excluant le fait que je te l'ai demandé bien sûr.

- On va dire que …c'est parce que je suis un peu désespéré.»

Il me fit un petit regard sensuel et dit ;

« Peu importe…Tant que tu es venu vers moi, je suis comblé de joie.»

C'est à ce moment précis que je commençai à me poser des questions sur mon choix. Bon dieu, je commence à m'inquiéter de mon choix.

« ...donc, c'est quoi ton plan d'enfers ?

- C'est très simple en fait, le bleuté se leva et s'approcha de moi, on fait semblant de sortir ensemble, il devient jaloux, donc il saute dans tes bras et tout le monde est content ! \[ o]/»

Il eut un moment de silence, puis je le brisai en exclamant :

« Attend un peu, SORTIR ENSEMBLE ?!

- C'EST UN ACTE ! On ne va pas vraiment sortir ensemble. C'est le plan! »

J'y pensai pendant un instant. Aussi stupide que sa en a l'air, je pense que ça devrait marcher. Oui, ça va probablement marcher, ou peut- être que non ? J'étais tout confus. Alexy vu mon questionnement, soupira et s'approcha de moi en disant :

«Si tu veux, on peut commencer tout de suite ...»

Il me prit par le collet et m'embrassa passionnément. Au début, j'essayais de le repousser, mais je réalisai peu après que mon rebelle nous observai, donc je me suis dit «pourquoi pas ?».

Je mis mes bras autour du cou d'Alexy et me laissa aller par ses baisers chauds. Il rentra sa langue et il la tournait autour de ma mienne. Je me sentais, par contre, un peu mal à l'aise. Mon corps n'était pas habitué au baiser d'un autre homme. Normalement c'est Castiel qui m'embrasse...

Wow ! Je suis vraiment accrocher à lui ! Je fais dur (T_T).

Je jetai un coup d'œil au rebelle. Il nous regarda avec un regard excité en se mordant le lèvre inférieure.

Attend… un regard …excité? Non! Il doit avoir un regard menaçant et agacé. Il réagit comme si il s'en foutait ! Cela m'a découragé. Peut- être que j'étais vraiment juste un jouet à ses yeux. Alexy remarqua Castiel. Il me murmura ;

«Fait-moi confiance et ai un air de plaisir»

Il mit sa main en dessous de ma chemise. Le regard de Castiel s'assombrit avant de s'éclipser. Il partit d'un pas agressif. Castiel montra un peu d'intérêts, mais pas trop et cela m'inquiéta. « Castiel, que compte tu faire ?» Me dis- je.

- Il est partit, dit Alexy en regardant autour.

- Pourquoi t'a mis ta main en dessous de ma chemise ?

- Tu as vu son regard quand je l'ai fait ? Écoute, tout peut s'arranger. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance ! Aucun doutes!

- Bon… d'accords.»

Même si je dis ses paroles, je ne faisais pas complètement confiance à Alexy et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment de tout ça.

Le lendemain, je fis ma routine matinale. Je sortis de la maison et vit Alexy écouter de la musique proche de mon portail.

«Bon matin mon lapin !

- Mon lapin ? Et qu'est- ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

- J'ai pensé si on arrivait à l'école ensemble, ça serait plus crédible...

- Désoler mais ça doit être crédible seulement avec Castiel, pas avec tout le reste de l'école ! Je ne suis pas gay. Et je ne dis pas sa pour t'offenser Alexy. »

Il me regarda avec un air interrogatif. Il répondit :

« Ah non ? Pourtant t'aime Casti…

- Il est spécial ! »

Je rougis légèrement. Alexy me regarda avec des gros yeux et m'embrassa vivement. Je le regardai avec un regard vide.

«Quoi ! T'es mignon quand tu rougis! Je n'y pouvais rien !»

Il me prit par la main et commença à courir vers l'école.

«Aller ! Dépêche sinon on va être en retard !»

Arrivé là-bas, j'allai directement à mon bureau et commença mes travaux du matin. Mélodie entra une heure plus tard et m'aida à terminer. Par la suite, je suis allé à mes cours du matin. Français, Mathématique et Science. Le midi, je rejoins Iris.

«Alors Nath, t'a compris les numéros 5 à la page 214 du manuel de math ?

- Oui, je vais t'explique alors c'est...

- Coucou tout le monde !

Je sursautai pour voir Alexy accompagné de son cher frère jumeau, Armin.

« On peut diner avec vous ? Dit Alexy avec enthousiasme.

- Oui bien sûr… Dit Iris en bafouillant.»

Iris avait un œil sur Armin. On dina, donc, tous ensemble. J'allai dans la cour, comme tous les midis d'ailleurs et m'installa en dessous de mon beau petit cerisier. Alexy me rejoins peu après et mis sa tête sur mon épaule. Castiel était sûrement dans les parages.

Il sortit de l'établissement avec quelqu'un. Je quittai Alexy pour l'espionner.

Quand je le vis, il était avec ...Ambre ? Je les voyais ensemble, tout coller, non, je voyais mon excuse pathétique d'une soeur bécoter MON Castiel. Une fois de plus, il me brise le cœur en silence, mais cette fois, je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je me suis dit à ce moment-là ;

«D'accords Castiel, c'est comme ça que tu me réponds? On va jouer ce petit jeux à deux et tu verras, je gagnerais, je ferai TOUT pour gagner tu vas voir…»


End file.
